The present invention relates to an impulse body module for a turbomachine, in particular a turbine stage of a gas turbine, comprising; a holder component of one-piece construction with a base and surrounding side walls arranged at the base, wherein the side walls and the base define a holding chamber; an insert component of one-piece construction, which is inserted into the holding chamber of the holder component, wherein the holder component and the insert component accommodated therein are constructed in such a way that together they define a plurality of mutually separated cavities, and wherein, in each cavity, an impulse body, in particular a sphere, is accommodated; and a closure component of one-piece construction, which is joined to the holder component in a material-bonded manner in such a way that the holding chamber is closed and the insert component is surrounded by the holder component and the closure component. Coming into consideration as methods for creating the material-bonding or substance-bonding, for example, are additive methods, such as, in particular, laser melting methods, in addition to conventional welding.
Blade or vane arrangements, in particular rotating blade arrangements, of gas turbines tend to undergo oscillations because of their elasticity and excitation due to the operating fluid or gas flowing around them and due to vibrations. Natural frequencies of the blades can thereby be excited, wherein the resonances that hereby result can lead to damage to the gas turbine and, in particular, to the blade arrangement.
For damping and, in particular, for so-called detuning of oscillations or vibrations, the applicant has proposed, in place of hitherto conventional dissipative frictional dampers, a concept disclosed in WO 2012/095067 A1, in which impulse bodies in a rotating blade influence the vibrations through impact contacts, in particular when the frequency attains nearly the natural frequency.
The applicant has further elaborated concepts for housings, in which a plurality of impulse bodies are accommodated, and the housing, together with the impulse bodies, is fastened in place in a corresponding installation space of a rotating blade arrangement. In this connection, reference is made to an earlier application DE 102016207874.7, in particular, which had not yet been published on the date of filing of the present application.